Sackboy vs Prince Fluff
Description Little Big Planet vs. Kirby's Epic Yarn! Which Fluffy fighter will beat the stuffing out of the other? Intro Wiz: '''Throughout history, stereotypes have been made and broken. '''Boomstick: '''Princesses and other ladies have become badass fighters, manly men can be shown to have a sensitive side, and cute, fluffy things can be horrifyingly powerful freaks of nature! '''Wiz: '''Such as Sackboy, the plush hero of Little Big Planet… '''Boomstick: '''And Prince Fluff, the ruler of Patch Land. '''Wiz: '''I’m Wizard and he’s Boomstick, and it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Sackboy '''Wiz: In the vast universe of Sony Entertainment-- Boomstick: Pfft... heheheh... Wiz: One plush hero is known to all as the most creative thing in existence. His name is... Boomstick: Snrk... Heheheh...Here it comes... Wiz: Sigh... Sackboy. Boomstick: PFAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! HAHAHAHAHAAAAA! OH MY GOD! THAT IS THE FUNNIEST F***ING NAME EVER! HAHAHAHAA... Oh... that's gotta be right up there with Diarrhea Joke Foot... heheheh... Wiz: Boomstick... How old are you? Boomstick: Old enough to slap you if you ask me that question one more damn time. Wiz: Sackboy is… well… a living stuffed toy that lives on the strangely shaped… and even stranger colored… Craftworld, a world fueled by imagination and creativity. Boomstick: Dear God… the cuteness… it hurts… Wiz: On the outside, Sackboy doesn’t look like much. Brown, plushy, and a whopping 8 inches tall, the small toy doesn’t look like the type of creature that holds the title of most creative thing in existence. Boomstick: But don’t be fooled by the bead eyes and wide smile! This thing is as dangerous and scary as that creepy elf on a shelf your parents put up to make you behave! Wiz: How is that dangerous? Boomstick: It can teleport! It’s always watching you! And I’m pretty sure it touched me in my sleep once. Wiz: I really don’t want to know any more about your childhood. Boomstick: I’ll behave, Mr. Elf… please don’t touch me again… Wiz: Anyways… despite not having pockets, backpacks… Boomstick: Or fingers… Wiz: …he can carry several different objects using his trusty tool, the Popit Menu. Boomstick: It may look like a little piece of string, but it can transform into an interactive menu that Sack-Ass can activate to change his costumes, add some details to his environment, and carry around a metric butt-ton of items! Wiz: His most useful items are his Character Enhancements, Items that can increase Sackboy’s capabilities. Gee, you’d think if he was the most creative thing in existence he’d come up with a more creative name for it. Boomstick: Says the guy who came up with the name “DEATH BATTLE.” Wiz: Well, what would you have called it? Boomstick: I'' would’ve called something badass! Like… Deadliest Warrior! '''Wiz': Taken. Boomstick: OK… Ooh! Fatal Fiction! Wiz: Taken. Boomstick: Super Powered Beatdown! Wiz: Taken. Boomstick: Fandom Fight Club? Wiz: Sorta taken. Boomstick: Super Smash Bros! Wiz: Are you serious? Boomstick: Sigh… fine. Point taken. Wiz: These character enhancements give him abilities necessary to traverse the many worlds in the Little Big Planet Universe. Boomstick: And he’s got more bodily enhancements than an Olympic weightlifter! He’s got a grappling hook, a jetpack, scuba gear, a paint gun, and even a helmet that gives him freaking telepathy! Wiz: But his two most powerful enhancements are the Weaponator and the Creatinator. Boomstick: Seriously? Can people just tack “-inator” onto any object, and it can be used as a freaking weapon? Actually… that’d be kinda cool. I call upon the power of the Beerinator! Pour me weapons-grade drinks! Wiz: While mainly used in kart racing… for some reason… the Weaponator has the ability to launch explosives, speed up his kart, and even transform his kart into objects like rockets and boxing gloves. Boomstick: And the Creatinator may just look like a dinky little helmet, but this thing allows the brown bag toy to create almost ANYTHING he can think of! Missiles, paintballs, hot coals, fans, bounce pads, electric panels, waypoints, and… cakes. Sure. Wiz: Despite being such an important creature in his universe, Sackboy is rather naïve at heart. And even though he has an arsenal of weaponry that would make Link jealous, he does not enjoy being violent, and as such, rarely carries around objects that can be classified as weapons, preferring to devote his arsenal to the pursuit of creativity. Boomstick: Not to mention he can be pretty emotional. Hell, he’s even gotten so angry that he exploded! Wiz: And of course there’s the weakness of all stuffed toys: frailty. He’s made of sack cloth and thread, which is extremely flammable and very susceptible to being cut by sharp objects. Boomstick: And then there’s that big-ass zipper on the front of him! While he’s usually very protective of it, I think it’s safe to say that it wouldn’t be too pleasant if that thing comes unzipped. Wiz: But even with his frail body, he’s defeated the villainous Collector, the creativity-eating, inter-dimensional… vacuum cleaner, Negativatron, the thieving clan of racers known as the Hoard… Boomstick: And even a light bulb guy that’s voiced by House! Wiz: It’s safe to say that anybody around Sackboy will end up being creative… Boomstick: If they know what’s good for them. Narrator: Sackboy's heart is filled with contentment when a LittleBigPlanetian creates and shares. As long as we keep on making and giving, he keeps on smiling. Prince Fluff Boomstick: '''I’m going to state the obvious. Kirby is pretty damn cute. I mean, look at his little bubblegum body, rosy cheeks, adorable voice, stubbly limbs… it’s like he was designed to be the cutest thing in existence! '''Wiz: '''But what if you took Kirby, and put him in a world… made entirely out of yarn? '''Boomstick: '''You can’t be serious. (Show title screen of Kirby’s Epic Yarn) '''Boomstick: '''Sweet Christ… I might just shit rainbows if this gets any cuter. '''Wiz: '''After a run-in with the evil sorcerer Yin-Yarn, the famed pink puffball was transformed and transported to the plush world of Patch Land: A world made entirely of yarn. '''Boomstick: '''I’m getting diabetes from how sickly sweet this is. Quick! Show me something gruesome! '''Wiz: '''OK. Upon landing, Kirby meets the ruler of Patch Land: a blue yarn boy named Prince Fluff. Who, at the time, was being attacked by one of the many creatures that inhabit Patch Land. So Kirby, being the adorable sociopath he is, helps Fluff out by transforming into a weight and bashing the monster’s head in. '''Boomstick: '''That’s better. '''Wiz: '''Seeing that the new arrival was quite the powerhouse, the Prince, begrudgingly, asked Kirby to help him save Patch Land from said evil sorcerer. Kirby agreed, and the two new friends began their adventure. '''Boomstick: '''Ah… bonding over cold-blooded murder. Brings back so many childhood memories. None of them good, but still. '''Wiz: '''During their quest through Patch Land, Kirby realized that Fluff was just as skilled at mass murder as him, easily able to destroy all of the monsters in his way. '''Boomstick: '''Granted, the “monsters” that live in Patch Land are just as harmless as the ones in Dreamland. By that, I mean that they’re just as threatening as a moldy pair of mittens. '''Wiz: '''Being a sentient piece of yarn, he can transform and warp his body into different shapes. He can turn into a car to move faster, a submarine to dive underwater, a heavy weight to crush anything underneath him, a parachute to float, wrecking balls to swing around and bash things, and… a straight piece of string, allowing him to sneak through tiny crevices and avoid attacks. '''Boomstick: (Humming to himself) Transformers… more than meets the eye. Doo doo doo doo… Wiz: '''He can also use his body like a whip to grab yarn objects or enemies and throw them as projectiles, ranging from homing shots to multi bullets depending on what yarn enemy or object he picks up. '''Boomstick: '''And considering his world is literally made of yarn, he’s got no shortage of ammo to chuck at anyone who looks at him funny. '''Wiz: '''But Fluff’s trump cards are his Metamortexes: Items that allow Fluff to take on even more powerful transformations. '''Boomstick: '''He’s got transformations ranging from fire trucks that spray yarn water, to off-roaders that can cover any terrain, to… a surfing penguin. Well, you can’t say he isn’t prepared for anything. '''Wiz: '''His dolphin form can cut through water with ease, his digger allows him to dig through the ground and climb on walls, his Rocket and Star Shooter can fly around and fire stars, and his UFO can abduct enemies and turn them into powerful bursts of electricity. '''Boomstick: '''His ultimate Metamortex is the massive Tank-bot form! This huge Robo-Fluff can mow down anything in its wake just by walking into it! If that wasn’t enough, it can also puke rockets and punch super hard with its gigantic fists! '''Wiz: '''Punch super hard? '''Boomstick: '''It’s a kids’ game, Wiz. I gotta cater to the young’ins. Now talk about ways that this cute thing can be killed. '''Wiz: '''While being a living string has plenty of perks, it also makes him quite the lightweight, easily able to be hurt and tossed around. He’s also extremely delicate, dropping any beads he has on him if he takes any damage. '''Boomstick: '''So he’s like Sonic? '''Wiz: '''No no… he doesn’t actually— '''Boomstick: '''Actually, this kid ''is ''a lot like Sonic! He’s blue, he’s got a laid-back attitude, he’s self-absorbed… And he collects shiny things that explode out of him if he gets hurt! '''Wiz: '''Actually… The beads Fluff collects doesn’t have any bearing on the damage he can take. In fact, even if he loses all of his beads, each hit he takes just turns him into a limp pile of string. '''Boomstick: '''Even after being stabbed, shocked, falling into a bottomless pit, or tossed into… yarn lava, he still pops back up with just as much energy as before! What kinda yarn is this kid made out of? '''Wiz: '''Even though he’s only a yarn boy, he’s taken down plenty of more powerful foes, like this phoenix, this dragon, this pumpkin wizard, and even the evil sorcerer, Yin-Yarn. '''Boomstick: '''And so, after beating the big bad yarn wizard, Kirby and his world are turned back to normal, and Prince Fluff goes back home, leaving Kirby with a magical sock to remember him by. Geez, if I had a nickel for every time I left a sock as a farewell present… I’d probably have, like, ten cents. '''Wiz: '''That’s… interesting. '''Narrator: And that’s the story of how Kirby and Prince Fluff defeated Yin-Yarn the Sorcerer and restored peace to Dream Land. Intermission Wiz: '''All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! '''Boomstick: '''It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLE!!! DEATH BATTLE! Place: Grass Land Time: 12:05 PM '''Narrator 1: '''It’s a beautiful spring day in Patch Land. '''Prince Fluff is lying down under the shade of a plush tree and eating a delicious, red, yarn apple. As he looks at the vast sky that was as blue as himself, something was soaring through it, caught Fluff’s eye. It looked like… a spaceship. But made out of cardboard? Before Fluff could make out what the object truly was, however, it decided to… forcefully introduce itself. CRASH! The cardboard ship collided with the tree, sending it slowly falling to the ground. After narrowly diving out of the way, the prince stood up and looked towards the wreckage, wondering just what had interrupted his peaceful day off… Narrator 2: '''Well… that landing was quite rough, to say the least. However, it takes far more than a horrific crash-landing to deter our stalwart little friend’s journey of creativity! '''Narrator 1: '''Fluff watched as the ship’s door opened, waiting with anticipation to see what sort of creature was inside. Suddenly, a brown, plush, spry-looking creature jumped out, wearing a wide smile despite the dreadful crash. '''Narrator 2: '''That’s our '''Sackboy! Dust yourself off and keep on trucking! There’s imagination to be had! Oh? This must be one of the natives of this strange planet. Narrator 1: '“Aww! That was my favorite tree!” Said Fluff, angrily. “I’m gonna make you pay for that!” '''Narrator 2: '''Me oh my! This round, blue boy was quite intimidating! But of course, our beloved sack chum won’t back— '''Narrator 1: '''Um… excuse me… Who are you? '''Narrator 2: '''Who am I? Why, I am the narrator. '''Narrator 1: '''Well, then… I believe you are in the wrong game. ''I ''am the narrator. And I would appreciate it if you would not interrupt. '''Narrator 2: '''What bizarre rubbish! ''I am the narrator! Just ask my sack-pal down there! 'Narrator 1: '''You mean the one that nearly injured young Fluff? He and I will have to have a serious chat… '''Narrator 2: '''You shall not lay a finger on him! '''Narrator 1: '''What-- THUD Ouch! That was my stomach! Oh, now you're going to get it! '''Narrator 2: '''AGH! Remove... your hands... from my throat, you ruffian!! '''Narrator 1: 'THWACK GAH! My nose! My nose is bleeding! '''Narrator 2: '''Of course you realize... SHING this means war!! '''Narrator 1: '''Indeed it does! CHK-CHK '''Boomstick: Uh... I guess... I'll be the Narrator now. So... FIGHT!!! TO BE CONTINUED... Results TBA Next Time... Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Small Based DEATH BATTLES Category:Flip D. Switch Category:'Nintendo vs Sony' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years